After they save the day
by stripeysheep
Summary: Meaningless and small one-shot about the sort of tension between The Doctor and Amy. Slightly Cheesy.


**A/N Hey. Yeah, Im quite obsessed with the whole Eleven/Amy relationship. Love it, hate it, I dont really mind :) I just thought this up really quick and decided to write it. Ok, enough talk, just enjoy :)**

**I dont own Doctor Who, or any of it's characters. **

* * *

The Doctor and Amy stormed into the control room, after saving thousands of people (and aliens) on a space ship. The Doctor was making some finishing touches, pulling a few leavers and pushing a few buttons to make sure the space ship's engine didn't suddenly decide to stop working.

"Next time, you're staying in the TARDIS!" He shouted angrily. Amy walked up to him in rage.

"If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't _be_ a TARDIS! Or a_ you_ for that matter. You could at least show a little bit of gratitude!" Amy said, but the Doctor kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"Oh, come on Amy. I would have been fine if you didn't interfere in the first place. The x-ylothions are very tricky beings; I told you that when we found out what was causing those deaths!" He took a deep breath. "You need to realise that you could have died out there Amy. _Died._ And all because you have this… thing where you have the need to disobey me!"

"Disobey? Doctor, I'm not your kid! I can look after myself, and I came with you because I wanted danger in my life. I wanted thrill. And you just expect me to-" Amy stopped talking as the Doctor went to the other side of the room, messing with some other controls. "Are you even listening to me? Doctor. Doctor!" He stopped, and turned to her.

"Yes, Amy, I am listening to you. I just don't see why you would want to put yourself in that position. You know, where you could get blasted to pieces with a blink of an eye?"

"Just in case you didn't notice, I did that for you, Doctor. You were strapped down and about to be dissected. What did you expect me to do? Stand there and watch? I don't think so!" Just then, Amy noticed a figure standing in front of the closed door. She turned to look, and the Doctor followed her gaze.

It was only Ben. Ben was just a guy who helped them get out of this mess, using his knowledge on the aliens and skeleton key to get into anywhere they wanted. He was around 24 years old, and very, very cocky.

"Don't let me stop you. This was getting interesting!" He said with a smirk.

"How long have you been there?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed that he would eavesdrop.

"Long enough to know that you two should just _get it on_ already!" He laughed, but said it with belief. Amy's face turned red, but the Doctor just looked at him in confusion.

"What does that mean? Get what on? Amy, what is he talking about?" He asked, the previous argument completely out of his mind. She turned around.

"Just ignore him; he doesn't know what he's on about." She said, trying to make the conversation blow over. She avoided looking at him.

"I mean you two should-"

"Go back to the TARDIS. Don't you think Doctor? Let's go." She grabbed his arm and made her way towards the door. He pulled away.

"I'm not going until I know what he means. You know how much I hate not knowing things." It was true. The Doctor would stay here for as long as it took if he had to. "Ben, please tell me what you meant."

"No! Listen to me. You don't want to know!" Amy shouted.

"Yes I do!"

Ben chuckled. "Doctor, I meant that you two should have sex. Really, you two have more sexual tension than my mother and father when she got sent to prison."

The Doctor widened his eyes, and gave Amy an apologetic smile. "Oh."

"You know what? Forget I said anything. It was nice meeting you guys. Lock up when you get out." Ben said, and fled. The two remaining gave each other a look as if to say that they should go, and so they did. When they got into the TARDIS, they stayed in awkward silence for a while.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." The Doctor finally said, breaking the silence.

"No, it was my fault, you were right. I should have listened to you."

"But you saved my life. I owe you for that, Amy." He smiled. She nodded. They walked away from each other slightly.

"It was stupid for Ben to say that thing though, right?" Amy said, looking at the doctor from the corner of her eye, and made an attempt to laugh. "Like we would have sexual tension."

"I know, right? We don't find each other attractive or anything, do we? Ben's an ass though." He said, slowly walking up to Amy.

"No, no, not at all. Not that you're not attractive though. Just…" She trailed off, as the Doctor became inches away.

"And you're not not attractive either." He flashed his cheeky grin. Her breathing became uneven.

And ever so slowly, the Doctor moved his lips towards hers, just to embrace in a sexual-tension-relieving kiss.


End file.
